Regret
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: Sequel to Hurting. Either way, there will be regrets. Only difference is, which one's greater?


_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**_

* * *

**Regret**

He was under the vast sky as always but instead of looking up to an infinite ceiling of blue with white puffy clouds, he was gazing intently at the black blanket covered in tiny glittering diamonite stars. With his head rested atop his hands and a cigarette hanging loose at his lips, Shikamaru exhaled discouragingly.

Hours were spent gazing continuously at the night sky and with all his cigarettes gone, Shikamaru busied his hands by playing with his lighter. The flicker of fire and sparks was a good enough distraction when he wanted to stop thinking. His mind is currently a very sorrowful place for him to dwell in.

* * *

The rain yesterday made today's weather good. Shikamaru took brave struts towards the Uchiha manor. As a man who loathe confrontations and tends to avoid any, Shikamaru finds it crucial to meet the last standing Uchiha- for _her_. He wants to return her happiness to her. Shikamaru didn't quite know who snatched that away from Sakura though... Was it his love or Sasuke's or her love for them both?

When he stood at the Uchiha's entrance, the shinobi rolled his head and cracked his knuckles to release some tension he knew was pent up inside before he knocked. He hadn't need to knock a second time; Sasuke was already greeting him with menacing eyes.

"Hn. I can't believe it," Sasuke snorted, "You actually have the guts to step foot on my property," He said through gritted teeth.

"This is so troublesome," He rubbed his neck and continued, "Sasuke, before any brawl starts to boil up, please listen to me. Will you?" Shikamaru's stare was just as intense.

"What's to explain Shikamaru? You of all people should know damn well to not be the third in a relationship. Aren't you Konoha's genius?" Sasuke shifted his stance and leaned against the door frame with arms crossed.

"Look, I'm sorry. It... I was entirely at wrong-"

"You think?" Sasuke cut in yet Shikamaru ignored his sarcastic remark and continued, "And yes, so be it. I was damn foolish. I may have feelings for Sakura but rest assured, she loves you. My feelings for her were never reciprocated," He felt his heart tightened a little as he hears himself say it.

"Shikamaru... just, never do it again. I'd appreciate it if you keep your distance from Sakura from now on," Sasuke's voice was less threatening now as he turned around to shut the door but was interjected by Shikamaru's hand.

"Sasuke, you know, what you did to her was unacceptable too," Shikamaru glared at him.

"What?"

"You hurt her. She came to me with bruises and a bleeding ear! Is that how you treat the woman you love?!" Anger was seething.

"I... I couldn't control the curse seal. I'm trying really hard to control it..."

Guilt. Shikamaru saw guilt in Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm really mad at myself for hurting her too. I actually tried to make her run from me... I-"

"I believe there won't be a next time, or else-" Shikamaru needn't finish.

"There wouldn't!" Sasuke sighed, "Look, I actually told Sakura it was best for her to leave me but she refuses. Damn, even I know you're the better choice..."

Shikamaru's heart continued to tightened. He doesn't need to hear this coming from Sasuke Uchiha, his supposedly winning love rival. Damn himself, his heart cringed with much sadness and it hurts. Oh, it hurts so bad!

"Enough. You're a monster, Uchiha," Shikamaru made sure those words pierced him and for a tiny moment he reveled in Sasuke's guilt and regret, "Take care of her. If I ever hear of you hurting her again, physically or mentally, you damn well should be aware that I'm gonna make you pay for it."

Without hearing his response Shikamaru turned his heel and walked off. Anger and sadness mixed into a cesspool of dark emotions.

* * *

Shikamaru, always calm and cool never felt so down in his entire life, not even during his first failed mission as a jonin to retrieve that damn Uchiha.

"Heh, Asuma-sensei. Such is life huh?" He said to the sky.

"Shikamaru..."

He shut his eyes tight. That velvet voice of hers, will this be the last time his name comes out from her lips with such tenderness and endearment? His heart beats in pain.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? It's late. Go home," He told her coldly.

"I-I just wanted to tell you everything's okay now. And... thank you."

She placed herself right next to him as he perched up on his elbows to see her face. Green eyes twinkled softly and her skin glowed gently beneath the moonlight- it looked so tender and Shikamaru was allured to touch it.

"It was nothing," He lied.

"You don't normally stargaze," She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Sakura, I think it's best we don't spend too much time together anymore," He looked up to see her lowered head; green eyes losing a little of its original shine, "It's the best for both you and me."

"I-"

"You've already made your choice. Don't regret. You're happy aren't you?" He managed a smile.

"Yes. But you-" She was cut off again, "I'll do just fine. Actually, I'm glad you chose him because who am I kidding? I can never be as good as Sasuke in loving you. You two match perfectly," Shoulders nudged her a little while his beating heart continued to shrivel in sorrow, "You know, I'm actually looking forward to a wedding invitation from you two. Pretty sure I brought both of you closer," He snickered.

"Ne, Shikamaru!" She blushed, "I-I suppose I can set you up with a few of my beautiful friends too! They're medic nins! Definitely up to your expectations." Her laughter was forced, he knew. Shikamaru always know. Sakura was trying to brush away the guilt and regret of her choice but he knew better than that too. If she were to pick him, her regret would be bigger and he knew better that their stars never fitted quite right. Sasuke and Sakura, however twisted the stars are...are essentially fated together.

"Why are you stargazing?"

"I'm waiting for a chance to wish," He smirked.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I may just sleep here tonight. Go home, Sakura."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" She tapped his shoulders.

"Yeah, whatever," He shrugged.

"Bye then, Shikamaru!" She got up.

"Sakura," He waited for her to turn, "I hope you finally found what you're looking for. And I wish you a life filled with love and happiness together with Sasuke," He smiled.

Her eyes were shimmering like the usual exuberant Sakura's upon hearing his wishes and she flashed him a genuine smile, "Thank you, Shikamaru. I wish you love and happiness too," They waved and Shikamaru continued watching her back- how it continues shrinking and mixing into the dark night; further away from him.

* * *

Shikamaru wants to wish.

He wishes that he'll never think of what might have been as it hurts a whole lot. He wishes that these feelings and Sakura are only a brief chapter in his life. He wants dearly for his heart to return to him. And somehow, a dark part of him hopes that he'll be Sakura's biggest and greatest regret.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews? Heheheh...**_


End file.
